


Angst Poems

by boredomir



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomir/pseuds/boredomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some poems I wrote for Aaron and Robert back when their relationship was all screwed up and angsty.  I never got around to posting these, so here they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need You

Oh God, I need you  
I was drowning  
And it was dark  
You helped me  
You pulled me through  
You made me see  
You showed me light  
You made happy  
I was so happy  
But you tricked me  
You pushed me  
You kicked me  
You took away my soul  
You owned me  
You destroyed me  
Until I stopped  
I stopped fighting  
I stopped reaching  
I let myself drown  
And you watched  
But I still need you  
Oh God, I need you


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's perspective, sorry if it doesn't make a whole lot of sense.

You were so beautiful  
Full of fire and passion  
And anger and fight  
But you lost it all  
I saw you walking on broken glass  
And the light left your eyes  
You were gone before the end  
Torn to shreds  
And burned to ashes  
While everyone you loved watched  
And screamed  
But you couldn't hear  
You were so lost  
And you never found the way


	3. Don't Be Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's perspective, sorry if it doesn't make a whole lot of sense.

Don't be like that  
Don't let me see you  
I'll take away that smile  
I'll wreck your pleasure  
I'll tease you  
I'll abuse you  
Don't come into my life  
Don't show me how to live  
You are so beautiful  
I'll destroy you  
Don't let me come close  
I want you  
But don't let me  
You are the only one  
But I can see you  
I can see you struggling  
You won't last long  
I'll destroy us both  
Please don't let me  
Don't let me love you  
Please don't be like that


	4. Lie To Me

I know your lying   
But the sound of your voice  
Is so sweet  
Lie to me  
Make me believe you  
Make me forget everything  
I don't care if you use me  
As long as you convince me  
Convince me that I'm safe  
Just keep spinning stories  
Wrap me up in your web of lies  
Whisper in my ear  
Until I know you'll never leave  
Be mine  
Or at least pretend to be


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written when Aaron was running himself into the ground. :(

Run  
Run until it hurts  
Run until you can't think  
Run until you can't breathe  
Run until you bleed  
Run until you can't anymore  
Eventually you'll escape  
Nothing will catch you  
You'll leave the pain behind  
Just run  
It'll work  
You'll be untouchable  
And when your gasping for air  
Everything will seem miles away  
But when you catch your breath  
It'll come back  
So run  
Never stop running  
Run until you're broken  
Run until you die


End file.
